


Surprise!

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, captain america movies
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, M/M, Other, Steve Rogers Day, birthday surprise, happy birthday steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Bucky and you give Steve a surprise for his birthday.





	Surprise!

"Bucky... Buck!" You tried to move as carefully as possible, not wanting to wake Steve, who was laying on your other side.  
"Ngh... Doll? What's wrong?" His sleepy voice is adorable, that much you're going to give him.  
"Get up, sleepy bear" You whisper in his ear "Remember what we planned for Stevie?"  
"Ugh... Ok" You watch with an amused expression as he drags his massive body out of bed and giggle softly, staring at his naked ass. You get up carefully and walk to bathroom, where you take a quick shower with Bucky reminding him that today was a "No funny business in the shower" kinda day.

Back in the room you get both your Captain America themed underwear and his out of you drawer and toss Bucky his pair, he catches it without even looking. You get changed into a pair of short shorts, a t-shirt and Converse, running to the bakery down the street where you get the cupcakes you ordered a week ago.

Back in the apartment you strip down to only your underwear and watch Bucky standing at the door of the bathroom in his, you bite your lip and signal him to wait for you. You go back to the kitchen and get the cupcake box, bringing it up to the bedroom with you.

Steve is laying on his front, the sheets tangled around his legs. You get on the bed on one side and Bucky gets on the other.  
"Happy Birthday, Steve" You say softly in his ear, lying part of your weight on his back while Bucky does the same on his other side, you see Bucky biting on Steve's earlobe and you let your hand wander under the sheet, grabbing a handful of his ass and then giving it a smack.  
"C'mon Birthday boy... You're gonna miss your surprise" Bucky whispers in his ear and you giggle when he groans.  
"My surprise?" Steve's sleepy voice is gruff and low and so hot.  
"Yeah, turn around so you can see it" You say while Bucky and you move back to sit on your haunches, each of you with a cupcake with white, red and blue frosting in your hands.  
"Happy birthday, Stevie!" You say enthusiastically, offering him the cupcakes and kissing both his cheeks. You watch delighted as Steve throws his head back laughing.  
His eyes go from you to Bucky and he notices the matching underwear, smirking.  
"When do I get to unwrap my presents?"   
"Actually... Your presents are going to unwrap you first" You quip cheekily and Steve launches toward you, taking the cupcake from your hand and smearing the frosting over your lips and down your neck, all the way to your breasts. He proceeds to kiss you hungrily and lick the smeared frosting on your neck and breasts, you moan and try to get away but Bucky beats you to it and pushes Steve down on his back.

"She just told you that the presents, meaning us, are going to unwrap you. Stop being a punk" You turn around and smile at Bucky, who winks at you, and then starts kissing down Steve's neck, grabbing your wrist and pulling you down with him.  
You look up at Steve and smirk, between the two of you you rid Steve of the tangled sheets, throwing them to the floor, uncovering his hard cock.  
You and Bucky kiss over Steve, deciding to tease him a little.  
"Oh, c'mon..." He says protesting.

Then you and Bucky really get to work. You both lick up the length of his dick, each one on either side, Steve's breath hitching at your actions. Your wrap your lips around his tip and start bobbing your head slowly, looking at Steve wide eyed, Bucky goes to suck at his balls and Steve's hips buck of the bed on their own, his tip bumping the back of your head, making you gag a little.

You let go of his cock with a pop letting Bucky take over where your lips left. You straddle Steve's thigh, looking at his open mouth when Bucky deep throats him, you lean forward and kiss his abs, going up to his chest and flicking your tongue over his nipples and going down again, nipping at his Adonis belt, getting a groan in response.

Bucky wraps his hand around Steve's cock and brings you in, to kiss you once more, before you lower your head and take Steve's balls in your mouth.

"Fuck!" Steve shouts above the two of you, you look up and see Bucky kissing his neck, his hand still pumping at the other super soldier's dick, you wrap your hand around Steve's girth too and start following the movements of Bucky's hand, joining him at kissing Steve's neck.  
"Do you like your surprise, Stevie?" You purr in his ear and bite his earlobe, grinning when he moans shamelessly.  
"You two..." He doesn't finish his sentence, too concentrated in watching as you and Bucky go back at sucking and licking at his gorgeous cock. Taking turns to push him as far as he'll go inside your mouths "I'm gonna come. Fuck. I'm coming"

Bucky and you try to swallow as much of Steve's come you can, then lick him clean of the ropes dripping down his shaft, taking turns to lap at his sensitive tip, making Steve hiss.

"You, both of you, are going to be the death of me" Bucky and you start kissing up his body, nuzzling against his neck when you're by his side.   
"Oh... Really? You can't handle the heat already?" You say circling your finger around his nipple.  
"I think he's gonna start asking for time out, doll" Bucky says lowly, smirking and waiting for Steve's answer.  
"Like hell I am" He swats your ass playfully and adds "Better get ready. Because I'm unwrapping my presents next"


End file.
